l'indispensable breuvage
by yuki-604
Summary: Un étrange personnage tente de voler un étrange objet, tout en surveillant une étrange personne... Que de mystère! Mais qu'en est-il en réalité? Humour !


_**L'indispensable breuvage.**_

Un pas en avant. Et un autre. Un bond de quelques centimètres pour atteindre la plateforme sur laquelle l'attendait son but. Prêtant attention au moindre changement dans l'atmosphère saturé d'angoisse, _Il_ se dirigeait lentement vers son objectif, malheureusement encore situé à plusieurs pas de _Lui_.

_Il_ était au beau milieu d'une mission extrêmement dangereuse, _Il_ en était conscient, mais _Il_ ne voyait pas d'autre moyen de récupérer ce qu'_Il_ cherchait. La discrétion se devait d'être son maître mot ou tout serait fichu. _Il_ leva brièvement les yeux pour observer son ennemi : Devant _Lui_ se trouvait la plus grosse menace des environs : Une personne, placée de dos et bien plus grande que _Lui_. L'individu lâchait de temps à autre des grognements de mécontentement effrayants, qui ne laissaient rien présager de bon pour _Lui_ : S'_Il_ se faisait prendre, _Il _allait perdre plus de choses qu'_Il_ n'était prêt à perdre, c'était une certitude.

Rien qu'à la pensée de ce qu'_Il_ risquait pour une telle tentative, _Il_ sentit un frisson de peur _Lui_ traverser le dos. Non, Il ne devait absolument pas se faire prendre !

Le cœur palpitant d'angoisse, _Il_ tenta un nouveau pas en avant, puis un deuxième... _Il_ se stoppa net quand la personne devant _Lui_ tendit le bras à droite pour attraper du bout de ses doigts fins un minuscule sachet blanc qu'il ramena devant elle, hors de vue _Sa_ vue. Prudent, _Il_ resta immobile un moment et _Il_ s'apprêtait à reprendre sa progression quand son souffle se bloqua soudain dans sa gorge : La personne s'était brusquement mise à vociférer avec violence contre ce qui se trouvait devant elle, et faisait de grands gestes féroces pour bien montrer sa frustration.

En l'observant,_ Il_ frissonna en se rappelant à quel point cette personne pouvait être cruelle. Même sans le voir, _Il_ imaginait parfaitement la rage qui enflammerait les prunelles de son ennemi si il se rendait compte de ce qu'_Il_ essayait de faire.

Une angoisse sourde se diffusa lentement en _Lui_ et _Il_ pria pour que la personne ne se retourne pas avant qu'_Il_ ait terminé ce qu'_Il _souhaitait faire.

Finalement, l'individu soupira de lassitude et retourna à sa tâche. _Il_ s'autorisa alors à respirer : L'alarme était passé... Pour l'instant ! Cette pensée _Lui_ rappela l'urgence de sa mission. Mais, pour la première fois depuis le début de sa folle entreprise,_ Il_ prit la peine de réfléchir à une autre option : La retraite. Après tout, rien ne l'obligeait à prendre des risques comme _Il _le faisait, à part ce désir brûlant qui obsédait ses pensées. _Il_ pouvait tout à fait faire demi-tour : Personne n'en saurait rien, son honneur serait sauf et _Il_ ne risquerait pas de perdre ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux...

Cependant, l'objet de ses convoitises se trouvait là, juste devant _Lui,_ sous ses yeux gourmands ! Alléché par les perspectives que _Lui_ offrait l'objet, _Il _prit le risque d'avancer encore... Ça y était, _Il_ y était... Retenant sa respiration, _Il_ tendit la main... Encore... Et encore... Plus que quelques millimètres...

Malheureusement, pile à cet instant, comme alerté par un sixième sens, la personne se retourna brusquement. Exactement comme Il l'avait imaginé, les prunelles bleues étincelaient de rage derrière le verre de ses lunettes. Son visage était tordu en une grimace qui en disait long sur la suite des évènements et sa main droite, armée d'un long couteau de cuisine, se releva quelques centimètres, en un geste des plus agressif.

Le fautif déglutit bruyamment et, retirant sa main, tenta de battre prudemment en retraite. Trop tard : le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'était élancé vers _Lui_, après avoir posé son couteau et d'un geste vif, l'avait attrapé.

Dès qu'il eut mis la main sur _Lui_, le jeune homme _Le_ saisit par les oreilles et riva son regard au sien, de sorte que le fautif put voir l'inflexibilité de son regard. Cela _Le_ dissuada de tenter d'amadouer le jeune homme.

Ce dernier n'eut pas besoin de réflexion, il n'eut pas le moindre instant d'hésitation avant de prononcer d'une voix froide comme la glace :

-Privé de Saké ce soir.

Les mots mirent un certain temps à atteindre le fautif, qui était bien plus occupé à se démener pour s'emparer de l'appétissante nourriture qui l'appelait et _Le_ faisait saliver depuis la table (ou pour s'échapper, _Il_ ne savait pas trop) qu'à écouter les paroles de son tortionnaire. Mais quand _Il_ comprit le sens des quelques syllabes qui venaient de _Lui_ être adressées, _Il_ abandonna toute résistance. Figé, en état de choc, _Il _articula lentement ''Privé de Saké'' pour se convaincre de ce qu'_Il_ avait entendu. _Il_ savait que Watanuki était intraitable sur le sujet de la nourriture qu'il cuisinait, mais à ce point-là ? Cette punition dépassait de loin toutes celles qu'il avait imaginé. _Le_ priver de sa dose de Saké du soir, c'était **inhumain** ! Son petit moment quotidien, l'instant magique où, assis à l'extérieur pour profiter de la douceur de la nuit qui tombe, _Il_ sentait l'exquis liquide de feu glisser dans sa bouche, puis le moment où l'onctueuse boisson coulait le long de sa gorge pour aller apaiser son estomac desséché... Et _Il_ en était privé ?

Le hurlement de désespoir teinté de fureur de Mokona résonna à travers toute la vaste boutique et déchira le paisible silence du quartier, allumant une lueur de satisfaction dans l'œil de Watanuki. Ce dernier était en effet ravi d'avoir enfin réussit à atteindre l'intouchable boule de poil.

Et, à l'autre bout de la boutique, dans les profondeurs de la réserve, le cri avait provoqué un monstrueux fou rire chez les jumelles, Maru et Moro, tandis qu'un rire discret échappait à leur créatrice qui eut quand même une pensée compatissante pour son compagnon de beuverie.

Puis, elle se fit la réflexion que son employé était tout à fait capable de lui faire subir le même sort. Cette pensée eut l'effet d'une douche froide, et toute envie de rire disparut.

Hum... Il allait falloir qu'elle se constitue une petite réserve de Saké sous la latte branlante de sa chambre de toute urgence. Il était **absolument hors de question** que Watanuki la prive de sa boisson préférée !

Après tout, il n'y avait rien de plus sacré et de plus indispensable que le Saké !

_Alors, qui avait deviné ? Bon, j'avoue que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais j'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire. Et je me suis vraiment éclatée à l'écrire ^^ J'espère que ça vous à plut !_


End file.
